To LOVE-Ru - Travel fun time
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito and his friends decide to go travel around the world.
1. Chapter 1

Rito decided to call all his friends Tenjouin's Department Store with Mikan because their school's decided to give them a two month break from school so Rito was thinking what they should to in that time.  
After everyone arrived they were confused why Rito called them there. "*Ahem* Every one of you must be confused why i called you here, right?" Rito quessed when they got there. "Yeah." Everyone responses. "Well i was thinking what we should do since we have two months of free time. Do any of you have good ideas?" Rito said happily. Everyone thinked a while and then Maya and Barry got an idea. "Why don't we visit other countries and their town's." Requested the two cousins. "Hmm that's actually really great idea Barry and Maya." Said Rito with an approving tone. "But it would take too long to get to the other countrie's." Said Haruna. Rito, Barry and Maya aren't able to say anything until Lala starts to talk. "Daddy gave me a big ship last week when he decided to visit me. We could use it to get to those countries." Told Lala happily to everyone. "Then i guess it's settled. Does everyone like this idea?" Asked Rito happily. "YES!" Everyone shouts at the same time. "Ok. Where does everyone want to go? Hmm Run and Ren where do you want to go." Asked Rito. "Hmm well England would be nice." Said the two Memorzean aliens. "Ok England. Where do you want to go Yami, Mea and Nemesis?" Asked Rito from the three ex alien assassins. "Huh? Well i guess... uh can i get a map?" Started Nemesis. "Here Nemesis let's look at this together." Said Maria while handing over an atlas. "Well Italy sounds noice." Said Nemesis after looking at it. "I guess Rome." Said Mea after looking at it too. "Venice." Replied Yami with her usual tone. "I want to go to France." Said Mikan and Saki at the same time. "Let's take dad too to France. I'm sure he want's to see mom and i think he needs a small break from work." Said Mikan while thinking. Rito nods to the idea. "Is Canada a good idea? I hope it is." Said Lala. "Then we will need to back some winter clothes too. There's snow after all." Said Rito to Lala's suggestion.  
After some time everyone leaves to back their stuff and Rito eith Mikan go tell their father about their idea and he likes the idea and even Zastin decided to come too. After that Rito and Mikan leave to their home and they decided to take Celine with them too. Rito seems to be happy of their little idea since it's going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day everyone met up in the Yuuki residence in the morning. Everyone was very excited of their traveling plan since they are going many place's. "So where are wegoing to go first?" Asked Kirito. "Hmm well my dad requested that we should go to Tokyo first. Is that ok for you guy's?" Explained Rito. "Sounds good." Agreed everyone happily. "What country's city is Tokyo?" Asked Lala curiosly. "It's actually our coutry's capital." Explained Amy. "Oh it's the Japan's capital then. Ok thanks Amy." Thanked Lala happily. "Glad that i could help." Responses Amy.  
After their little chat before the leaved they entered Lala's ship and everyone's amazed how it looks. "Whoa! This ship looks amazing." Says Marika in awe. "Oh there's the control room." Says Rito after he looked around the ship. "Huh. We can turn this ship invisible too. Nice." Noticed Saruyama after looking the little room. "I'm going to turn our ship invisible so no on doesn't panic if they see this ship." Explained Lala to everyone. "I guess that's a good idea but what if a plain or something fly's in the sky?" Questioned Rito. "That's not aproblem because they just fly through our ship." Explained Lala. Rito looks confused awhile saying:- Well i better not question that logic over there. After that they leave to Tokyo.

"Above Tokyo"

"Alright were in Tokyo." Said everyone excited. "I have an idea let's go with pairs and go see Tokyo that way." Suggested Barry to everyone. "That's a great idea Barry." Agreed Saito to his friends suggestion. Lala, Momo,Haruna and Run thinked that they will go with Rito and then ran to him and pulled him towards themself's.  
"Rito comes with me." Said Run. "No me!" Shouted Momo. "Uhm i wanted to go with Yuuki-kun." Said Haruna who actually wasn't grabbing onto him but still was near him. "I wan't to go with Rito." Said Momo with a happy tone. Rito got annoyed at this but wasn't able to say anything when Barry stopped their bickering. "You know i have an idea. Does anyone have any paper?" Asked Barryfrom everyone. "Here Barry." Said Saibai while handing over some paper, pencils and scissors. "Thank you Mr. Yuuki. Hmm Maya can you give me a hat?" Said Barry while writing down everyone's names and then cutting them off. Maya took a hat from her luggage and Barry then putted the pieces inside the hat. "Ok me and Maya will ballot who will go with who. And no complaining if you don't want to go with that person." Explained Barry.  
When everyone was with their pairs everyone seemed to be ok with the set-up. Rito goes with Amy. Lala goes with Kotegawa. Run goes with Marika and so on and after that they went to Tokyo to see different places.


	3. Chapter 3

Rito and his friends entered Tokyo's Nogawa Park (real place) and they then split up to go different places.

"Rito's and Amy's POV"

Rito and Amy desided to go to a flower shop to see what kind of flowers they sell there. "Aww look at that. Those two kids are on a date." Said a random woman. "But shouldn't they be in school honey?" Qestioned the womans husband. "I guess they should." Agreed the woman to her husbands sentence. The couple then walk to Rito and Amy who are chatting if they should buy flowers. "Excuse me but shouldn't you two be at school?" Asked the woman. "Our school gave us a two month break so me and my friends decided to travel to different places." Explained Rito to the two. "Well that explains it. But where are your friends then?" Wondered the man. "We decided to split up and see Tokyo that way." Told Amy to the two. After that the couple leaves Rito and Amy and then they decide to go shopping.

"Barry's and Nemesis' POV"

"Hey Nemesis why did you go inside my body?" Asked Barry quietly so no one else doesn't hear their conversation. "Aww can't i see Tokyo this way? When the king of Deviluke and me were fighting and when i was going to dissappear entirely Rito from his kindness let me regenerate inside his body." Explained Nemesis her memory to Barry. "Why were you fighting?" Wondered Barry. "I was going to start a new galactic war." Said Nemesis quickly. "Uhm ok. Well anyway let's head inside this research lab. I hear they are researching dark matter and other things related to space." Explained Barry as he headed in. "Dark matter, huh? I guess i can help them since i'm an alien that's made of it." Said Nemesis who was willing to help the reserchers.  
As they got inside the building and headed to the floor where the people reserched dark matter Barry was amazed how it looked. "Hmm i guess this place looks nice." Said Nemesis as she came out of Barry's body. "Aaah welcome to our research field where we search for dark matter." Explained a researecher to them. "Umm yeah my friend knows alot about dark matter so can you guy's give her a pen and paper so she writes it down." Said Barry awkwardly. The reserachers look confused but still gives Nemesis a piece of paper and a pen. After Nemesis wrote some of the stuff about dark matter they leave and the researchers are surprised but they wonder how Nemesis knows all this.

"Kirito's and Saki's point of view"

Saki decided to take Kirito shopping but Kirito soon knew that he had to carry the things Saki wanted to buy but Saki was being kind so she decided to buy Kirito some new clothes too and other stuff for him. "Umm Saki i hope you realize that you can buy more things when we head to the other countries too. Don't use your money here. Also thanks for still being kind and buying me stuff." Kirito said from exhaustion when they stopped to relax. "Oh yeah your right. Thank you for telling me." Said Saki happily. "*Wheeze* No problem."Said Kirito still exhausted. Saki decided buy a water bottle and then gave it to Kirito. "*Whew* Thanks for the water. Now i can continue to carry your stuff." Said Kirito after drinking water. And then they decide to go back to Nogawa Park.

"Saito's and Yami's POV"

Saito and Yami decided just to see Nogawa Park's beutiful scenery. "Hey Yami isn't this greenery just relaxing?" Asked Kirito curiously. "Yes it does look like that." Said Yami with a small smile. The two continue walking and then Yami sees a man who's giving a bad time for a woman so she decides to go quickly there to stop it. "Huh? H-Hey wait up Yami!" Shouted Saito as he was running after Yami. "Hey you get away from her right now!" Commanded Yami angrily. "Oh boohoo what are you going to little girl? HA! Nothing." Said the guy. Yami then decided to transform her hair into a giant fist. "H-HUH! O-Ok ok i'll leave her alone." Said the guy who was scared. "You won't do anything bad to any girl ever." Told Yami to the guy while running away. After the guy left the girl thanked Yami and when Saito got there he was surprised that the girl was his cousin. "Huh? Oh hey there Saito." Said the girl. " Hey there Elise. Good thing that Yami decided to help you." Said Saito happily. "Are you two...?" Elise was starting to ask but wasn't able to finish her sentence that they aren't dating. After their little chat Saito and Yami continue their little walk.

"Run's and Marika's POV"

Run and Marika were walking in the city and many people just looked at Run. "Marika why are everyone just staring me? It's creeping me out." Said Run scared. "You're a singer after all. I guess they are your fan's." Explained Marika. "But it's creepy. When i'm singing it's ok but now it isn't." Said Run. Marika wasn't able to say anything when people surrounded them. Luckily they were able to get out of there and then they started to run away but the fan's run after them.  
After a while when they got rid of them they hid behind a brick fence. "Now what do we do Marika?" Asked Run with a worried tone. "No problem i have a solution to this." Explained Marika while taking a disguise for theirself's from her bag. "Where'd you get these?" Asked Run surprised. "Before we left Barry was thought that this would happen so he gave me two disquises just to be safe." Explained Marika. "He sure has a lot of disquises." Says Run from a surprise. "That's why we call him the master of disquises." Explained Marika happily about his friend as they disquised themselfs. "I think i should thank Barry for this. I didn't want to spend my day running away from my fans." Thought Run aloud. After their little chat and disquising themself's they decide to go look around.

"Lala's and Kotegawa's POV"

When Lala and Kotegawa were walking around Tokyo and looking around how it looked Lala wanted to see a giant tower she saw. "What tower is that Yui?" Asked Lala curiosly. "That's Tokyo's Skytree. It's 634 meters long and it has a restaurant and we can see a long distance on top of it." Explained Kotegawa. "Oh wow let's go there then if your ok with it." Requested Lala with her usual tone. "Well why not. I've always wanted to visit that place and maybe we could go to Tokyo Tower after that." Said Kotegawa with an approving tone.  
When they headed to the Skytree the scenery was fantastic and they even desided to buy ice cream for themself's. "It sure is a beautiful scenery." Said Lala amazed. "Uuuh you can fly so you can see pretty much great scenerys all the time." Said Kotegawa. "But this gives different feeling when i watch things like this." Explained Lala. Lala soon notices a periscope and desides to look around with it. "Hey i can see Rito and Amy chatting over there." Said Lala after looking around with the periscope. "Where? Let me see." Commanded Yui because she wanted to see what was happening over there. When Yui looks from the periscope everything's ok luckily so they then decide to go to the Tokyo Tower next.

"Maria's and Saruyama's POV"

Maria didn't seem to like it that she had to be with Saruyama since he's a bit dirty minded. Maria noticed that Saruyama was trying to look at her breast so she decided to end it. "Don't you dare look at my breast's or you'll get serious wounds with my katana." Said Maria angrily. "Meep! O-Ok ok sorry." Said Saruyama scared. "Good." Said Maria relieved. "Hmm why don't we go to Yoyogi Park Maria?" Requested Saruyama. "Hmm that sounds like great idea from you." Said Maria happily.  
When they enter Yoyogi Park Maria decided to ask: By the way Saruyama what is your first name?" Wondered Maria. "My first name is Kenichi. Why?" Told Saruyama. "Well i asked since everyone just uses your last name. Even Rito uses your last name." Explained Maria. "Well it's ok with me if they use my last name. Let's just go look around, ok?" Explained Saruyama. After that they continue their walk. Marika sees beautiful spots to take pictures because she want's to show them to everyone. After that they leave.

"Mea's and Nana's POV"

The two decide to try some foods that they have never tasted before and they seem to like them. When Mea looks around he sees Rito and Amy walking together and when they notice her and Nana they wave their hands to them and they wave back and then the two continue their walking. "Aren't these foods delicious Mea?" Asked Nana happily. "Yeah they are actually." Said Mea with a full mouth. They then continue their way too to eat something else delicious what they haven't eaten before.

"Oshizu's and Risa's POV"

Oshizu and Risa decided to check out Tokyo's library and it sure looked huge. When they got to the section that told about ghost's and aliens they decided to read them but they didn't seem to be correct. "Ghost's don't look like this and i don't act like this at all." Said Oshizu who seemed to get offended by the ghost book. "And not all alien's look like this." Said Risa after looking at the alien book.  
They then look at some other book's if they look interesting but they don't so they just leave.

After everyone came back from their Tokyo tour everyone was happy about their day. Mikan told to everyone that she, Celine and Ayako went to an aquarium and there were different kinds of fishes that made Celine happy. Rito was asking if Kirito was feeling alright since he had to carry so many things but didn't seem to mind. Saito was happy that he was able to see his cousin too.  
When everyone was all set they left to Holland which was chose by Rito.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rito and his friend's reached Holland Barry was taking the lottering hat so he can decide with who everyone went but Rito stopped him. "I was thinking that we all could go to the place i wanted show you guy's. Than we can split up again." Explained Rito to everyone. "What is it?" Asked everyone. "You'll see." Said Rito whit a happy tone.  
When they got to the surface everyone followed Rito to the place he wanted to show them and when they got there they were amazed whit the view. There were tulips everywhere. "It's so pretty." Said Sairenji. "What a beautiful sight you wanted show us Rito." Said Maya and Kyouko at the same time. "Isn't it? Holland must be famous of it's tulip fields and their windmill's so i wanted to check it out with everyone." Explained Rito happily. "Mau! Mau!" Shouted Celine. "I think Celine like's it too since she's an alien plant." Said Maya. "I can't believe i wanted Yami to destroy this planet." Said Nemesis who was also amazed of the view. "I appriciate that you like this too Nemesis." Said Mikan happily.  
After that they all split up to their different ways.

Rito decided to collect some tulips with Sairenji but a person came to them that they shouln't pick them and told them to buy tulips from a shop.  
When the two got there they seemed to be lucky because the tulips were on sale and they didn't cost much so they decided to buy a lot of them. "This feels like a date." Thought Sairenji to herself and blushed. They then went to cashier and he was surprised of the tulips the two bought and when they got outside Lala came to them with Barry and she offered Rito to give his flowers to her so she and Haruna herself can take them back to the ship and when they left Rito was alone with Barry. "You two sure bought a lot of those." Said Barry surprised. "Eh he he yeah but i can't help it since i like to take care of flowers." Explained Rito. "Be sure to give some for Amy since she likes to take care of flowers too." Suggested Barry. "I also wanted to give everyone some too. Not just for Amy." Explained Rito happily. While the two were someone got behind them with a group of people. "Well well look at that it's Rito."Said the person surprised. "Oh no." Said Rito horrified while turning around. "Ugh what do you want Greg." Said Rito. "Nothing. I was just surprised to see my cousin." Said Greg whit a mean voice. "Oh you two are cousins." Said Barry surprised. "Yeah and when we were younger when i was good at something Greg decided to do better at it. It's annoying." Said Rito while not wanting to see his competing cousin. "By the way, what are you doing here Rito?" Wondered Greg. "Oh mine and Mikan's school gave a two month break." Explained Rito. "Wait you came here with this guy and Mikan and left her alone here?" Said Greg surprised. "She's with a friend." Explained Rito. "He he." Laughed Greg. "Oh no i'm not going to compete with you." Said Rito annoyed. "Oh you're admitting that i'm better than you. Ha! I've got a lot of friends. And you only one. Also five are in love with me and no girl aren't probably even love with you. Also i'm very popular in school and people even call me a king over there." Counted Greg. "That's great to hear Greg, but i've gotta go. Come on Barry were going." Said Rito annoyed. "Ooooh you're admitting that i'm better than you. Good since i probably shouldn't tell you more or you'll get upset." Says Greg with a superior tone. "Can you please stop?!" Shouted Barry. "Oh you're saying that Rito's better than me?" Said Greg while lifting Barry up from hiss shirt.

"Meanwhile on a rooftop"

Nemesis was watching Rito and the others with Yami and she got annoyed how Rito's cousin behaved. "Ok he's annoying by saying those things. Yami can you go tell everyone to go to Rito so we can prove Rito's better than his annoying cousin." Commanded Nemesis kindly. "Understood." Said Yami as she was leaving. "Hmm i guess i'll disquise myself into a normal girl and go there." Thought Nemesis to herself.

"Back at Rito and Barry"

"So you're admitting that i'm better than Rito." Said Greg while letting go of Barry who decided to be quiet. "Are you sure that you're better that your cousin." Said Nemesis in her disquise. "Shut up! Rito's not even saying anything." Said Greg to the girl she doesn't know. "Well look over there." Said Nemesis while pointing at two girl's that were running that way. "Ritooo!" Shouted the two happily. "Hey it's Run and my cousin Maya." Said Barry surprised. When they got there Run jumped at Rito and hugged him and then there were coming Mea, Lala, Momo, Sairenji and everyone else expect Kotegawa who were farther. "What the?" Said Greg surprised. "Ha ha looks like Rito's better after all." Said Barry happily as everyone (expect Yui) got there. "Yami told us to come here because Nemesis told her to. But why?" Explained Lala. "Tell to this jerk that his cousin Rito is better than him." Told Barry. "Oh ok. Well Rito will be a king of the universe." Started Lala. "Also a harem king." Said Momo. "He changed me and Mea into good guy's and we used to be assassins." Explained Yami. "He risked his life to also change me into a good guy." Said Nemesis as she turned back to normal. Everyone explained the things Rito was good at and Greg with his friends were surprised and confused. "What the heck do you mean by a king of universe?" Asked Greg confused. "Well i'm an alien and a princess of a planet. My father is the ruler of the planet and also the universe. Just look at mine and my sisters tails ad just watch how Nemesis changes her form and how Yami and Mea change their body part's into weapons." Expalined Lala. "Uuuh. What about the harem..." Said Greg deafeated. "Well since Rito'sthe next ruler of our planet, Earths rules don't apply and that means that Rito can marry all thee girls that like's him. Yay Harem Plan!" Explained Momo. "*Whew* I got here." Said Yui as she got there. "Oh Yami tell this jerk that his cousin Rito is better than him." Said Barry. "Better in something than that guy? Uuuh i don't know. Lucky falling?" Said Yui embarrased. "Well i guess that's somehow good. Well let's go guy's." Said Barry.  
After that they leave but Greg stopped Rito. "What did that girl mean by "lucky falling"?" Asked Greg. "I'm very clumsy nowadays and well the rest is a secret." Said Rito embarrased. When Rito was going to everyone he tripped and fell on some of the girls and grabbed their private parts. Yui was just silent and went to Greg. "That's "lucky falling" if you were thinking about it." Explained Kotegawa. "What..." Said Greg who was speechless. And so Rito just spent the rest of the day with everyone and then they left to Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone got to Paris Rito, Mikan, Celine and Saibai decided to go see Ringo. Everyone else decided to go see Paris because they wanted to let them be and see their mother. And when they got there Ringo was surprised and happy at the same time. "I'm so happy you all came, but shouldn't you two be at school?" Asked Ringo. "We decided to come see you since we got a two month break and we also decided to travel with our friends." Explained Mikan happily. "Rito and Mikan decided to ask me to come too. Now we can spend some time since we don't see each other so often." Said Saibai while smiling.  
An hour passed and Rito and Mikan with Celine decided to let their father and mother to talk together and they were ok with it so the three went to look for everyone. Mikan saw Yami with Amy and run to them. Rito decided to walk to a park to see how it looked.  
When Rito reached the park he saw that Kotegawa and Risa were in trouble because a mean boy was angry at them so Rito rushed to help them. "Hiyaa!" Said Rito when he threw the guy away. "T-Thank you Rito." Said Kotegawa while blushing. "Thanks Rito i owe you one." Said Risa while smiling. "Owww!" Said the guy in pain as he stood up. Rito was surprised the person was his cousin Bert. "Huh? Rito?" Said Bert who was surprised to see his cousin. "What were you trying to do them Bert?" Asked Rito while being angry. "That other girl over there is annoying and when i lost my temper i chased them down." Explained Bert. "Did you do something shameless?" Quessed Rito. "That's none of your business Rito. Now get out of my way!" Said Bert annoyed. "I won't let you hurt people that are important and precious to me. Kotegawa just hates boys that are perverts and have dirty thoughts." Said Rito while protecting the two. "We- We're important to you Rito?" Said the two surprised and blushing. "Of course. I care about everyone i know. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Said Rito happily. "Don't you get annoyed by her behavior?" Asked Bert. "I'm used to it by now." Answered Rito. "But it's annoying." Said Bert angrily. Rito got annoyd of his cousin's attidute and told to Kotegawa and Risa that they should leave now and they agreed. "Thank you Rito." Said Risa while clinging to his arm. "C-Can you let go?" Said Rito while stuttering. "No. I realised that i love you because you wanted to help me even thought i have caused you trouble." Said Risa while blushing. "H-Huh?!" Said Rito surprised because he wasn't expecting to hear that from her. "I'm sure that Kotegawa feels the same way about you." Explained Risa with mischievous smile. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?!" Said Kotegawa while stuttering.  
It took a while but when Risa let go of Rito's hand Run, Momo and Lala jumped at Rito. "Whoa!" Said Rito surprised when they jumped at him and as he was falling down. "Ritoooo! We appriciate it that you want us to be safe!" Said the girls happily. "Huh? You heard me?" Said Rito surprised. "Yep! We were going to help Kotegawa and Risa but you did it for us." Explained Lala happily. "Uhm that's great to hear but can you get off of me now? Please?" Said Rito while being under the others. When the three stood up they saw a guy holding on Mio's shirt and Rito quickly went to help her too and when he had saved her she said that she started to have feelings for Rito too suddenly. "Hey how about you all go as a big group and i'll go look for the others." Explained Rito. "Ok good idea." Said the girls as Rito went to look for the others.  
When Rito had found everyone he requested that they should check out Paris together and they all agreed and after that when they found Saibai with Ringo they told him that they are leaving but Saibai told them that he took his passport with him so he can go back to Japan because he want's to spend time with Ringo. Before they leaved Ringo gave Rito and Mikan a lot of money since they will need it.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived to London, Kirito suggested that they should go watch a football match in the evening and everyone liked that idea.  
This time Rito went to check out London with Lala. When they were walking they had gone near the palace of Queen Elizabeth and noticed that Lala had stopped near the guards. "What silly clothes they have on Rito." Says Lala amused. "Lala, get back here!" Commands Rito. "Just a minute. Hi there!" Says Lala to the guard. The guard just stands still. "Hello?" Says Lala. Rito facepalms and goes to get her. "Why didn't they say anything Rito?" Asks Lala confused. "They are guarding that palace over there Lala. England is ruled by Queen Elizabeth." Explains Rito. "But-" Starts Lala. "No but's Lala. Don't mess aliens to everything. They might think you're a weirdo and throw you to a prison." Explains Rito. "Oh ok, i'll try to be more careful." Says Lala as she clings onto Rito.  
Meanwhile in the Hyde Park Momo and Barry are relaxing when Momo hears something. "What's going on Barry?" Asks Momo confused. "They're protesting. It's allowed at this time." Explains Barry. "I wonder what are they protesting?" Wonders Momo curiously. While they are walking they see Sairenji with Oshizu and Nemesis were eating ice cream so they decide to go talk with them. While they are talking with them everyone get's quiet for some reason when Barry sees the cause of it. "Oh it's Queen Elizabeth and her son." Says Barry surprised and kneels down since everyone else does the same. "Psst. You guys too." Whispers Barry. "Why?" Asks Momo. "She's the queen for crying out loud. Just do it too Momo."Explains Barry. Momo then does it too. After the queen's furher everything get's back to normal and everyone in the park continues to do what they were doing.  
Nana, Saki, Rin, Aya, Kirito and Saruyama went to check out a zoo. When they got there, Nana immediately went to look a lion. "You poor thing." Says Nana. "Huh? Don't worry about this. We get alot of food, the workers take really good care of us and we get alot of attention by you guy's." Explains the lion. "Oh, that's good to hear then." Says Nana happily. "What did this lion say to you?" Asks Kirito curiously. "He said that there's nothing to worry about because they take good care of the animals." Explains Nana cheerfully. "That's great. Well anyway let's go see other animals so you can chat with them too." Suggests Kirito. "Sounds like a plan." Agrees Nana. They then go see them and see many animals and Nana enjoys chatting with them and she's even able to feed couple monkeys and they thank her from that. When Nana's talking with some birds some other people think that she's crazy. "Excuse me Rin but do you have any paper and a pen?" Asks Kirito. "Yes. Here you go." Says Rin as she hands some paper and a pen. Kirito thanks her and writes to the paper that she has a device that let's her communicate to the animals and then goes to Nana and puts the paper up so people will stop gossiping about her. After that they leave.  
Meanwhile near Big Ben Yami, Mea, Saki, Run, Mikan, Celine and Ren were drinking some soft drinks and eating cake when they heard gun shots. Everyone went hiding expect Yami and Mea who were going to stop it. "Guh!" Said the robber. "Got him!" Shouted Yami. Yami then takes the gun and crushes with her hair fists which makes the thief scared. Everyone thanks Yami from it and when polices arrive the thief qickly runs inside the car. "What happened?" Asked a police confused. "He got scared when that girl used somekind of power to crush the thief's gun with her hair." Explained an eyewitness. "Uuuh did you?" Asks the police. Yami nods and shows it to him. "Alright, i'm going." Says the police and hops to the car. After that they go back to the cafe.  
It was evening and the football match was about to start. Rito and Lala were already there when everyone got there and then they entered the arena to watch the match.  
After that they are going to leave London but Sairenji suggest that they should see more of Britain and they decide to be there for two more days and then they leave to Island.


End file.
